codelyokofandomcom-20200222-history
Garage Kids
Garage Kids is a short pilot episode that was eventually used to create Code: Lyoko. Original Concept and Plot :From the Garage Kids Promotional Documents A group of kids whose adventures take place in the real world but also in a parallel and virtual world, Xanadu. The story? A boy of about twelve, Odd, arrives one day in his new neighborhood and quickly understands that his friends are gifted with extraordinary abilities and superpowers. Yumi possess incredibly strong telekinesis while Ulrich has the gift of displacing himself at the speed of light. These kids have in fact penetrated the secret of Xanadu, the fruit of the labors of a research group whose laboratory, set in an environment inspired by the old Renault automobile factory on the Île Seguin at Boulogne-Billancourt, is now abandoned. Created by the Professor, a learned eccentric who sunk into madness, Xanadu and its multiple disturbances threaten to destroy the real world. Built on the model of a soap opera which unfolds through the series, Garage Kids offers in each of its 26 episodes of 26 minutes a complete story in which Odd and his friends – Yumi, Ulrich and also Jeremie, a computer wizard – try to end one of the disturbances in the computer network caused by Xanadu's exuberance. While the idea of clandestine natures and hidden identities should seduce the children while feeding their imaginations, Garage Kids rests on the fascination that video games hold for kids today. A confrontation between the real world and Xanadu fully vindicates that of 2D and of 3D. Influenced by the poetry and the visual impact of Japanese animation, the series proposes a graphic universe that's particularly original and strong. Trivia *Ulrich's katana blade is in binary code. *Lyoko Powers are usable outside of XANADU. *Odd seemingly intends not to go to XANADU. *Aelita or XANA aren't in it; XANADU is instead haunted by monsters who activate towers and are not controlled by some higher power. And seemingly to deactivate a tower you must kill the monsters haunting the tower. *Ulrich's pants are mush poofier, unlike in Code: Lyoko. *The virtual world's name, XANADU, might have helped Antefilms make the name of the villan in Code Lyoko. X.A.N.A. Full Video Gallery garagekids1|''The intro to Garage Kids..'' garagekids2|''Boulogne-Billancourt in stormy weather.'' garagekids3 garagekids4 garagekids5|''All is quiet..'' garagekids6|''..but not for long.'' garagekids7 garagekids8|''Something strange is happening..'' garagekids9|''A monster of some sort escapes through the computer.'' garagekids10|''Kadic in Garage Kids.'' garagekids11|''The bus arrives..'' garagekids12|''..and drops someone off.'' garagekids13|''..as well as their pet.'' garagekids14|Odd Della Robbia'' arrives at Kadic.'' garagekids15|''Odd introduces himself to Jeremie Belpois.'' garagekids16 garagekids17|''Ulrich Stern makes his appearance as well.'' garagekids18 garagekids19 garagekids20|''Kiwi has already made himself comfortable.'' garagekids21 garagekids22 garagekids23|''"This is Kiwi."'' garagekids24|''Just look at that adorable face!'' garagekids25|''Jeremie is taken by surprise..'' garagekids26|''Maybe he isn't a fan of dogs?'' garagekids27 garagekids28 garagekids29|''Odd is keeping Kiwi with him at Kadic.'' garagekids30|''Seems poor Ulrich isn't too fond of the idea..'' garagekids31|''Kadic school grounds.'' garagekids32|''Yumi Ishiyama gets ready to punch Ulrich!'' garagekids33|''But Stern readies himself.'' garagekids34 garagekids35|''He takes a stance..'' garagekids36 garagekids37|''Odd and Jeremie take some time to relax.'' garagekids38|''While Yumi and Ulrich practice fighting one another..'' garagekids39|''Yumi gets the upper hand and..'' garagekids40|''..takes down Ulrich!'' garagekids41|''Those two seem impressed.'' garagekids42|''What's this..'' garagekids43|''Ulrich doesn't seem to care he was beaten..'' garagekids44|''Yumi is caught in a gaze as well.'' garagekids45|''The newly formed gang hangs out on the roof.'' garagekids46|''Jeremie decides to check the computer..'' garagekids47|''..and something very strange happens!'' garagekids48|''Which in turn catches him off guard." garagekids49 garagekids50|''Another creature flies out of the computer.'' garagekids51 garagekids52|''What could that thing be?!'' garagekids53 garagekids54|''And Jeremie! He has fallen off the railing!'' garagekids55|''Yumi rushes over to help..'' garagekids56|''she focuses..'' garagekids57|''then uses her Telekinesis..'' garagekids58|''Thus, saving Jeremie's life!'' garagekids59 garagekids60|''She brings him back up to safety.'' garagekids61|''"Odd, can you keep a secret?"'' garagekids62|''He cannot believe his eyes..'' garagekids63|''The Factory in Garage Kids.'' garagekids64|''The group head inside with Odd following behind.'' garagekids65 garagekids66|''He is surprised yet again by what he sees!'' garagekids67 garagekids69 garagekids68 garagekids70|''Jeremie sets up the computer.'' garagekids71|''Yumi decides to watch..'' garagekids72|''..as Ulrich heads inside the scanner.'' garagekids73|''It closes with Ulrich inside.'' garagekids74|''One press of a button and..'' garagekids75|''Ulrich is virtualized!'' garagekids76|''And is now in XANADU!'' garagekids77 garagekids78 garagekids79|''Ulrich's Garage Kids avatar.'' garagekids80|''XANADU, such a peaceful looking place..'' garagekids81 garagekids82|''Ulrich notices something ahead...'' garagekids83|''What could it be?'' garagekids84 garagekids85|''A ghostly looking monster!'' garagekids86|''These things come from XANADU! Then escape to the real world!'' garagekids87|''It quickly dashes away..'' garagekids88|''Ulrich follows after it.'' garagekids89|''He supersprints up into the air.'' garagekids90 garagekids91|''A tower seen from below.'' garagekids92 garagekids93 garagekids94 garagekids95 garagekids96 garagekids97|''Ulrich's digital saber in Garage Kids.'' garagekids98|''He gets ready to fight..'' garagekids99|''He takes a stance and..'' garagekids100|''Slashes!'' garagekids101 garagekids102|''The ghostly ghoul breaks up into the air.'' garagekids103|''Ulrich is the victor.'' garagekids104|''A tower is seen in the background.'' garagekids105|''With even more monsters floating around..'' garagekids106 garagekids107 garagekids108 garagekids109 garagekids110 garagekids111 garagekids112 garagekids113 garagekids114 garagekids115 garagekids116 Odd 001.png Gk5.png Gk3.png ex:Garage Kids Category:Episodes Category:Promotions Category:Needs Captions Category:Garage Kids